De Como Karasuno Consiguió Su Reina
by TwinsNightray
Summary: AU. Kageyama Tobio, rey absoluto de toda aquella tierra que se contemplaba hermosa y pura, bastante inteligente y justo. Pero aun así, connun defecto enorme: era demasiado gruñón. Pero nunca se imaginó que aquellos ojos tan grandes y profundos podían cambiar su vida de aquella manera tan calida. Un KageHina bastante cómico, sin perder del todo la esencia de estos dos torpes.


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Demasiada azúcar, en verdad, incluso para mi que fui quien lo escribió. Algo bastante meloso y un AU que desde hace mucho tenía pensado._

 ** _NOTA:_** _Haikyuu! No me pertenece, si fuera así esta parejita sería más que canon. Este fic entra en la pequeña convocatoria qie se realizó en un grupo de facebook, y aunque realmente era para el día de Halloween me atrase un poco. De cualquier manera aquí esta y espero que disfruten._

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en la época de reyes, en un lugar remoto y bastante bello vivía un rey frío, desconfiado y bastante serio pero un día, algo—o mejor escrito alguien—le cambio la vida, y esta, señores, es la historia de como el rey de Karasuno se enamoró perdidamente de esa criatura inocente.

Todos en la aldea conocían historias, historias dulces y bellas de seres mitológicos que habitaban en los alrededores. Conocían también los pros y los contras, las maneras de evitarles y de protegerlos. Todos, menos aquel rey que siempre estaba encerrado en su castillo.

Kageyama Tobio, gobernador firme de aquel reino. Era bueno con su pueblo, lo mantenía en la mejor condición al ser bueno en la guerra y tratos beneficiosos, siempre al tanto de todos los asuntos internos y externos, pero sólo había un problema: el pobre jovencillo no era bueno haciendo amistades—a excepción de aquel que era como su padre, Oikawa Tooru—. El castaño y su pareja lo atribuían a aquel ceño eternamente fruncido.

-nee..Tobio~chan, escuche que más tarde, en el pueblo, ofrecerán una fiesta al par de guerreros que están próximos a contraer matrimonio, a esos que les has dado la bendición-musito con suavidad el de orbes cafés, ganando una mirada escéptica del aludido

-Sugawara Kōshi y Daichi Sawamura..-indicó el pelinegro, Iwazumi Hajime, el eterno novio de Oikawa-y deja de atormentarlo, él sabe lo que hace, si quiere ir o no..no le presiones-

-moo..Iwa~chan es tan malo..-susurró apenas, haciendo un puchero y obteniendo un golpe por parte del aludido

-como sea, la invitación se ah extendido a todos en el reino Kageyama, deberías ir si quieres..sabes que para ellos no eres solo su rey si no también su amigo-musito con una sonrisa, palmeando su hombro antes de levantarse de la mesa-bien, iré a revisar que todo este en orden ¿de acuerdo?-y con esas palabras beso la mejilla de su novio, acarició las hebras azabaches del menor y simplemente salió de aquel salón.

Y ahí estaba ahora, rodeado de la gente de su pueblo que reía y bailaba, gozaba de aquella fiesta como si fuera la ultima y él..él simplemente no encajaba ahí, ¡no podía ni siquiera sonreír! Y eso por dios que lo frustraba, lo frustraba a grandes rasgos.

-vamos Kageyama, animate, es una fiesta..-musito suavemente Sugawara, sonriendole con ternura antes de palmear su hombro-pero si te sientes más tranquilo, puedes retirarte al lago, en un momento más iremos ahí nosotros-musito apuntando un poco atrás, donde al menos otros 4 disfrutaban de reír con ganas

-muchas gracias, pero yo..-frunció el ceño un poco y después suspiró, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado que fue respondida por el mayor-espero que sea cierto y no solo quiera alejarme de ustedes-

-para nada querido Tobio, pero te notó tenso y eso te servirá ¿no crees?-cuestionó con calma, suspirando y abrazandole un momento-gracias por venir-musito en un susurro, sonriendole apenado y dejándole ir a lo que el pelinegro se relajó por completo y sin prisa alguna fue a donde el mayor le había indicado.

* * *

-así que..esto es lo que querías que viéramos, ¿Tobio~chan?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja el mayor, desviando su atención de la sonrisa de aquel personaje al sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su pequeño ojiazul. Bueno, quizá no era la idea más brillante que había tenido en sus 18 años de vida ¡pero vamos! ¿Cómo podría dejar a aquel ser pelirrojo en garras de cualquiera? ¡No señor, eso no!

-entiendes que es un ser vivo ¿cierto, Kageyama?-cuestionó con suavidad el mayor de los presentes, logrando que el mencionado solamente pasara saliva sonoramente-lo imagine, ahora dinos..¿cómo pasó? Como este pequeño ah terminado ahí..-musito apuntando la gran pecera flotante en la que aquel pequeño descansaba

"-para nada querido Tobio, pero te noto tenso y eso se servirá ¿no crees?-cuestionó con calma, suspirando y abrazandole un momento-gracias por venir-musito en un susurro, sonriendole apenado y dejándole ir a lo que el pelinegro se relajó por completo y sin prisda alguna fue a donde el mayor le había indicado.

No tardo mucho en llegar, aquella laguna estaba rodeada de matorrales y girasoles altos lo cual era lo más difícil atravesar pero una vez pasado esos obstáculos la vía en si era relativamente fácil por eso cuando apareció ante sus ojos aquel cuerpo acuífero no evitó el sonreír suavemente, bastante fascinado con el paisaje: un par de árboles que le daban sombra, las flores altas que brillaban a la luz de la luna y unos ojos bastante despiertos que le miraban desde la orilla de la laguna.

-¡¿quién eres?! ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó aquella figura escondida en el agua, asomándose un poco más mientras hacia un suave puchero

-¿no sabes quien soy?-respondió con otra pregunta, arqueando suavemente una ceja antes de suspirar-soy tu rey, ahora, sal de ahí y muestrame tu respeto..-susurró entre cerrando los ojos antes de suspirar, tratando de imponer respeto

-tu no eres mi rey y..y ¡no puedo salir de aquí! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres verme muerto!?-gritó y rápidamente se hundió, sorprendiendo al otro cuando salió a flote pues habían pasado varios minutos de eso-¿aún no te has ido?-

-no me iré, no hasta que tu..ah, olvidalo, idiota-musito entre cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sacándose la gabardina y la coronilla, las botas y doblando sus pantalones para sentarse a la orilla-dime, ¿acaso tu también le temes al rey que ni siquiera te acercas a darte tu respeto?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja

-ya te dije que tu no eres mi rey, y más idiota es el que llama idiota a otros-susurró suavemente en un suspiro, acercándose un poco al chico que simplemente le miraba con curiosidad-además, no tengo porque temerte si ni siquiera te conozco..-

-oh, cierto..-y sonrió apenas, logrando que con esto el otro se acercara-mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio, rey y señor de todo lo que esta ante tus ojos..-susurró suavemente, abarcando toda la extensión con estirar su brazo

-oh, ya veo..entonces, mi nombre es Hinata Shoyo..un gusto, rey-musito con una risita traviesa, logrando capturar irrevocablemente la atención del moreno para con él."

-bueno, Tobio~chan..es muy lindo eso que no quisieras que estuviera solo en aquel lugar solo y todo eso..pero, ¿haz pensado bien las cosas?-cuestionó claramente preocupado el castaño ante aquello

-a lo que este idiota se refiere es que si has pensado en todos los pros y contras de tener a esta criatura aquí en el castillo-musitosuavemente, dejando al aire aquellas palabras mientras el sonrojo subía rápidamente al rostro del rey-¿Kageyama?-

-¿no les has contado?-cuestionó aquella figura, haciéndose oír por primera vez en aquella conversación al asomar su cabezita de cabellos naranjas, logrando capturar la atención de todos los presentes-Kageyama ah mandado a hacer este pequeño lugar para mi, y con esto estoy bien..además, puedo transformarme..¿tengo pies saben?-cuestionó ciertamente divertido mientras movía su aleta

-oh..entonces eres de "esas" sirenas, perdón, tritones..-respondió rápidamente el mayor de todos, negando con una sonrisa suave y dulce para los pequeños frente a él. Jamás había visto al pequeño Tobio embobado en algo que no fuera las practicas de campo de sus soldados, y eso lo ponía más tranquilo y feliz-bueno Kageyama, espero que estés seguro con esta decisión, él no es un juguete-

-moo..Tobio~chan nos va a cambiar Iwa~chan, eso no me gusta..-susurró suavemente mientras era arrastrado por el pelinegro, dejando solos y con una sonrisa al par aquel.

* * *

-nee, Kageyama..me divertí mucho el día de hoy, en verdad gracias..-musito el pequeño pelirrojo mientras se tiraba a la cama del mencionado, bastante animado a pesar de estar algo cansado por andar ajetreado todo el día.

Era día de fiesta, y el rey se había dado el gusto de pasear por el pueblo de la mano del pelinaranja. Los niños le adoraban, las mujeres decían que era bastante lindo y los hombres—más los del rey—le respetaban por poder calmar el humor tan recio del monarca cuando hacia falta. Hacia más de un año que aquel ser vivía bajo la seguridad y autoridad de Kageyama Tobio, y le gustaba, valla que si.

Al principio fue extraño; acostumbrarse a dormir en aquella pecera gigante que llamaba hogar, en el día caminar al lado del ojiazul o alguno de sus "padres", acostumbrarse a miradas curiosas y a niños pidiéndole un cuento. Una infinidad de cosas que sin duda eran nuevas pero le gustaban, no por nada era un tritón curioso.

-esta bien, deberías de ir a dormir Hinata, te lo mereces..-susurró suavemente, besando con ternura la nuca ajena, notando como esta se erizaba-¿dormirás conmigo?-cuestionó con una suave sonrisa

-umgh..creo que si, hoy si..-respondió apenas, sonrojandose por completo mientras se giraba solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver mejor al rey-no creo tener la energía para transformarme..-

-ya veo..de cualquier modo ven aquí idiota..-musito suavemente, negando con calma mientras le tomaba en brazos con bastante cuidado, dirigiéndose con calma al baño y dejándole en la tina después de haberle ayudado a desvestirse-¿estarás bien?-

-si, te preocupas demasiado..-respondió dejándose llevar de cualquier manera, suspirando un poco al recibir en su cuerpo aquel golpe de agua tibia, jadeando incluso ante la sensación tan agradable-Kageyama, ven aquí..déjame enjabonar tu espalda..-pidió en un puchero, logrando el sonrojo ajeno

-anda, anda..no importa, esta bien-suspiró con calma, comenzando a sacarse tan estorbosas prendas hasta quedar en interiores-¿que pasa?-

-moo..te cubres tanto, como si fuéramos diferentes Tobio~chan-musito en un pucherito más marcado, sorprendiendo al otro al escucharle con aquel mote tan cariñoso que prácticamente le hizo saltar a la tina, haciéndole compañía

-callate..-susurró apretandole a él en un suave abrazo, acurrucandole con calma entre sus brazos mientras pasaba el jabón por donde sus manos descansaban, tampoco era que deseara molestarle si le tocaba un poco más-¿estas bien así, Shoyo?-cuestionó apenas, y solo eso bastó para erizar los cabellos ajenos-¿Hi..Hinata?-

-umhp..nada..solo-y no pudo—oh tal vez no quiso—decir más pues simple y sencillamente se aferró a los brazos ajenos mientras giraba el rostro solo un poco para encontrarse con los labios del menor, arrancandoles un suspiro a ambos

Lo sabían, y lo sentían. La primera vez que se habían besado había sido un impulso cariñoso, nada planeado y sin malicia; el de hebras naranjas había tropezado mientras jugaba con los niños y echado a llorar por lo que el pelinegro simplemente había rodado los ojos, suspirado y acercado a besar todo su rostro para que dejara de llorar y sin desearlo realmente terminó en sus labios, logrando calmar al otro que solo esperó un par de minutos para seguir jugando. La primera vez que habían compartido un abrazo así de apretado fue un par de meses después de que el naranjoso decidiera que vivir con Kageyama era buena idea; había llorado a mares cuando, entre el mundo de comida que inundaba la mesa del rey, había encontrado precisamente a su mejor amigo—un pez de color brillante, de un azul profundo—servido con una ensalada de verduras. El pobre Tobio le había tenido que consolar toda la noche, manteniéndose en vela mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, mientras le dejaba lamentarse como animal herido. La primera vez que se habían visto desnudos fue después de volver de una batalla algo fuerte, Kageyama había resultado algo herido y el pequeño Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudarle a bañarse al verlo tan dañado.

Ambos sabían que había más allá de una amistad entre ellos, una atracción que comenzó de manera torpe pero a ese punto ya los tenia locos, alterados, atentos a cualquier movimiento ajeno y ahí estaba, esa oportunidad de oro que ninguno iba a desaprovechar.

Y fue solo un segundo, el pequeño movimientos de manos de ambos, que les impulsó a salir de aquella tina entre besos y suaves empujones. Un Kageyama que se debatía entre secarle con la toalla o seguir pasando solo sus manos, un Hinata que se separaba cada diez segundos en un sonido húmedo para tomar aire. Sin escalas, la cama fue la que recibió su peso, obteniendo una risita por parte del ojiclaro, una sonrisa del rey y una unión de manos demasiado fuerte que dejaba clara muchas cosas.

-hey, Hinata..sabes que no me voy a detener esta vez, ¿cierto?-cuestionó apenas el pelinegro, acariciando con su nariz el cuello ajeno

-no te pediría que lo hicieras, Tobio..-respondió suave, desviando un poco la mirada al sentirse sonrojar-te amo..-

Y eso bastó para que todo sonido desapareciera, para que el entorno se volviera nada, para que solo quedaran ellos dos sobre aquella amplia cama de sábanas de seda.

Besos, demasiados besos que el pelinegro estaba repartiendo en el pecho ajeno, deleitandose por segundos al succionar aquellos botoncitos en el cuerpo del más bajito, escuchándole suspirar con calma mientras sus manos acariciaban aquellas piernas que le daban demasiado impulso. Realmente no quería separarse de aquel cuerpo tan cálido, ¡era tan dulcemente embriagante y adictivo! No pudo evitarlo, y cruzó su mirada con Hinata, el cual simplemente le sonrió meloso, tomando sus mejillas para atraerle y besarle con ternura, murmurando un suave "mio, mi rey" que les causó una risita a ambos.

Y con esas palabras Kageyama se dejó ir dentro, con calma, con cuidado, disfrutando de la estrechez ajena y la calidez del cuerpo pequeño y adorable entre sus brazos. Uno, cinco, diez segundos antes de que el pequeño Hinata soltara un chillido suave, asintiera y SU rey comenzara a moverse con suavidad, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber esperado lo suficiente mientras le preparaba para recibirle. Suaves y calmas embestidas que subían de a poquito la intensidad, cada que el cuerpo del otro se relajaba más era indicio de que podían seguir más arriba en aquellos besos, en las caricias, en los movimientos de caderas, ¡y dios! En esos momentos Hinata Shoyo se preguntaba porque aun no desfallecía ante aquella pasión vertida en él, pues la intensidad del acto, sumado a la mirada que le dirigía el otro lo estaban derritiendo, agregado a las caricias que comenzaba a regalarle sobre todo el cuerpo, en especial en esa zona tan sensible era demasiado.

Y Kageyama Tobio se cuestionaba porque el otro era tan dulce, tan enérgico, como podía mirarle con aquella calma y la manera tal melosa como lo hacia en ese momento..

Y no supieron si fue aquel beso, que el pelinegro tocara aquel punto en su interior, la presión con que el más bajito le apretó o todo el ansia acumulada, pero, en un segundo se dejaron venir, terminando ambos por correrse; Hinata sobre ambos vientres y Kageyama en su interior.

* * *

-descansa Shoyo, mi Shoyo..-susurró suavemente mientras lo cubría. Después de haber hecho el amor, simplemente el otro había balbuceado algunas frases sueltas, unos suaves "te amo tanto Bakeyama", "moriré mañana de cansancio" y "hazte responsable de ahora en adelante" y eso, dios, le había encantado aunque no lo demostrara

-mgh..también tu descansa, mi Tobio-respondió con una sonrisa melosa, acurrucandose y quedándose dormido sin proponérselo realmente, quería más tiempo para admirar aquella sonrisa que dibujaba el rey.

Y este no tardó mucho en ir a recostarse donde el más bajito, cubriéndose con las sábanas y acurrucandole a su pecho, logrando unos ronroneos que de inmediato le adormecieron y simplemente se perdió en los brazos de morfeo junto a su querido niño.

No eran muy diferentes el uno al otro, con algunas manías que solían negar pero ahí estaban, aquel comportamiento algo obsesivo y la manera en que ambos se cuidaban. Era demasiado obvio a los ojos de su gente y aunque esta no lo dijera abiertamente, se sentían bastante feliz de que su rey estuviera así de enamorado, de que hubiera encontrado quien le siguiera el paso.

Ahora, no les quedaba duda: Hinata Shoyo era "la reina" que habían estado esperando.


End file.
